leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Poppy/Strategy
Skill usage * tooltip can be misleading. 50% damage reduction only applies to the portion of damage that actually exceeds 10% of Poppy's current health, not entire damage of that attack. Example: Poppy has 1200/2000 health and is being hit by a 400 damage nuke (after resistances). She will then take: 1200*10% regular damage plus (400-10%*1200)*50% reduced damage, which will total in 120 + 140 = 260 damage taken. * procs against most attacks, especially burst DPS and mages, but is less effective against numerous small attacks from minions or enemies with high attack speed and low damage. * can be offensive or defensive, allowing to run away or charge straight at the enemy. * Maxing first can give you that little bit extra to win a fight, kill an enemy or take down a turret. * Use or when an enemy is near a wall to position yourself so you can successfully use to its fullest extent. * When chasing an enemy, remember that it is often easier to ram them into a wall with and stun them than attack them when you catch up to them. Maneuver to their side so the charge will bring them into a wall. ** This can be made easier by using when maneuvering around to their side. * stuns when pushing an enemy champion into surrounding terrain, also included in "terrain" are towers. Even after a tower is destroyed, the rubble leftover is still included as "terrain." Nexuses and inhibitors are also terrain. * , and do not count as terrain for , causing and her target to move through the wall instead of colliding with it. * can be used to charge across impassible terrain, so long as it is in between you and your target. This is usually unexpected and a great way to either jump an enemy who flees too closely to a wall when you are on the opposite side, or can be used to charge to neutral minions on the other side of a wall in the jungle, to escape. Keep in mind that you must have vision of the target, and thus this isn't often possible when chasing an enemy by yourself. * Early on, your EQ combo damage will be increased more by putting points into rather than . By mid game, is more important as you want to get your cooldown to the point where you can spam the skill in team fights. ** Keep in mind that this difference between early and mid-game is levels 1-5 vs levels 6-15. * boosts all damage you inflict, including summoner spells and Item actives. This includes and . * is very useful against ganks and in team fights. It can also be used to tower dive very effectively. While is activated, towers cannot damage you until either your target dies, or the duration ends. After tower diving, you can use , , , or a minion to make a quick escape. * is useful in teamfights when used on a weaker enemy, and using the immunity to damage all their more dangerous teammates while taking minimal damage. * is a great roamer, with allowing her to move quickly throughout the map and disrupt enemy solo lanes with her . ** is also able to return to lane much more quickly with . * The 8% bonus damage from causes the skill to scale well with your opponent's Health up to some threshold based on skill Rank. At Rank 1 the 75 damage threshold is reached when your opponent has 937.5 health (687.5 * 8%). :: Build usage * has the ability to perform two kind of roles deriving from what items she takes: assassin or bruiser. It is up to the players discretion what works best, and results vary from game to game (and even maps). For a larger analysis and discussion, please refer to the http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Poppy Talk Page * Getting or is a good idea, as when she casts a spell her next hit will do bonus damage, as the effects stack with : this will be a force to be reckoned with. * damage modifier works with items as well. Items such as , or will all deal amplified damage. * Both and can be effective depending on your build, but investing in both is generally too costly. ** When building with attack damage items, you will still able to do considerable damage to heavily armored foes as deals magic damage only - including your attack damage. * Poppy's signature spam-ability, , does not benefit from critical chance or life steal, greatly reducing the effectiveness of those stats and making other attack damage items a more desirable purchase. * Due to , the effective health from spell vamp and lifesteal effects is magnified greatly when Poppy is on low HP. ** Due to and being single target spells, a or can easily allow you to restore hundreds of health on a single . ** Lifesteal items such as or will have the same effect, although be a more stable method of sustainability. * synergizes particularly well with , making Poppy both exceptionally damaging and exceptionally resilient at low health. * Since , is most effective when she is at low health, she can make herself extraordinarily difficult to kill with . Category:Champion strategies Recommended builds Countering * Do not stay too close to terrain in order to prevent stun. * Beware of late game potential if she manages to farm up gold. Poppy is one of the most powerful late game champions in the game and can sometimes kill several members on your team during duration. Thus, denying Poppy farm will have a huge impact on her effectiveness. One good counter pick as lane opponent is who can sustain while dealing a large amount of true damage which bypasses (note that it does not bypass effect). * is the easiest way to kill a low life , since her passive makes her otherwise extremely resilient against magical and physical damage. * Beware of recalling behind a tower when is off cooldown. * One common strategy used by Poppy is ulting the support (since supports have the least damage output), and then focusing the enemy carry. Support champions with good CC such as can help counter this. ** But in general, picking a team which have a lot of CC waiting for whenever she uses her ulti on will have a dramatic impact on her performance in teamfights, no matter the role of the champion. * counters AD carries such as or extremely effectively if she manages to get another target for , due to them having no escape mechanisms and their CC being ineffective against her. Champions such as with her stealth from -> or with are more effective. * Stacking magic resistance over health is useful to mitigate the damage from . * Due to , she is naturally strong against burst champions, such as or . Rather than sending one of these champions to lane against her, have a magic damage DoT-centered champion like or lane against her, effectively shutting her down. She has no magic resistance per level, making them very efficient counters against her. * Fast attack speed champions with or are also good against her due to being a small, consistent damage source below the 10% threshold. Category:Champion strategies